As bad as being called Paige Turner
by Lindellia
Summary: With unthinking parents and a health hazard for a father this year could turn out to be less than perfect. is finished for now, but may ad more on later. please review


On the train, I sat by myself. The few people who had looked into my compartment had hurriedly lowered their heads and quickened their pace. After a bunch of other first years stood in the corridor for ten minutes, taking turns to peek through the door and then break into whispered, yet audible conversations I was so annoyed that I opened the door, gave them my best `bugger off or you`ll regret it` stare, then slammed the door and pulled down the blind.

I had long ago realised that three deep, white welts that run from my right ear to my chin just don`t make you look like a friendly and welcoming person. But honestly, do they really have to act like that? Ergh... Having a werewolf for a father, just about labels you loner, as well as being a major health hazard. There are more scars too. Ones that run along my back and a particularly nasty one -that still hasn't healed- going from my ankle to my knee. But, I guess I can be thankful that I don`t have a set of teeth marks to complete the set. But that is behind me now. Now I will have a whole new life, I will only have to see my father over the summer holidays and now, I am heading off to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts. I really oughtn`t have slammed the door in their faces. Probably wasn't the best start to my year.

When the train reached Hogsmeade I got my first real look at the other kids in my year. It wasn't much of a look though, as we were all stumbling blindly after a lamp that only really illuminated the giant of a man holding it. But in the scant light I could see a few people here and there. A pale blonde boy with his nose stuck about a foot in the air, complaining about everything from the muddy path to the other kids to two large boys who didn't look like they had enough brains between them to peel a banana. Then a girl with the fuzziest hair I have ever seen pulling a slightly chubby boy (who looked like he had been crying) behind her. To my left was a pair of twin girls giggling over something or other. Then behind me a boy with a thick Irish accent, chatting to (maybe up?) a short girl twiddling nervously with her hair. `Great` I couldn't help but think. Everybody else had someone to talk to. Someone they knew or had met on the train. Even the weedy black haired kid -who was obviously a muggle as he kept asking `what` questions (fancy not knowing about Quidditch or the giant squid)- had the red-haired, freckly one to talk to. Ah well, our houses are like our families. Maybe they will see the beauty in me... I doubt it though. As I climbed into one of the boats my gaze was drawn to the castle. I was finally here, free from everyone and everything. There was just one thing to worry about now. The Sorting.

The great hall was just as I had expected it to be. It was amazing, It was beautiful and funnily enough, most of all, it was great. No, great with a capital `G` and some exclamation marks. It was Great!

And there was the hat. No one had bothered telling me stories to make me nervous. The speckly redhead had been going on about trolls and the kid who I am temporarily calling Ireland had been saying something or other about mummies. The blonde punce had made a bad joke about Ireland wanting his. From most of the group all me got were stares saying things like `merlins baggy Y-fronts could you get any lamer` and `groan`. However dumb and dumber were bent over double laughing. Again, `great... ` I couldn't help thinking. We aren't even sorted and this guy has henchmen. Anyway, even though I knew what was going to happen I was still nervous about The Sorting. Mostly, because I really, really didn't want my name read out in front of the whole school. Mostly because there was a 90% chance it was going to be pronounced wrong. Mostly because my parents were idiots with a special liking for magical creatures.

`Corner, Michael` McGonagall called out. A ten second wait was followed by the sorting hat bellowing out `Ravenclaw`. Then, Doré, Griffin... There was another ten second wait, much like the one just before, as everyone put my name the right way round in their heads, except this time instead of breaking into applause, the entire school burst out laughing. Doray, Doray, DORAY! I screamed in my head. It`s pronounced Doray not blinking DOOR!. There were comments streaming from all four tables. `wonder where he`s going? ` `That`s the hats job McGonagall` ` You`re supposed to tell us his name before his house` ` Are we taking bets on where the fresh meat is going now?`. As I walked towards the hat my face was burning with shame. Even the teachers were finding it hard to keep a straight face. A short dumpy lady was giggling like a teenager and the huge man who had taken us across the lake was spluttering into his mead. Oh, it just wasn't fair.

The hall eventually quietened and McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

Hmm... Griffin Doré right? I could hear the contained laughter in that sentence. Yes, your father always liked magical creatures now didn`t he? More`s the pity. I guess he was a Huflepuff. Not really one for thinking things through.

But enough about your parentage... where shall we put you? Brains enough, More than your father, able to stand up for yourself, and plenty of courage, but the overlying factor is that you want to prove yourself. So it had better be, and I am sorry for this...

SLYTHERIN!

The hall burst into laughter again. Griffin Doré in Slytherin.

I made my way over towards my new house. My new `family`. Oh... fantastical! Why, why, why... of all the darn houses was I put in here? Staring moodily into my goblet I let the whispered comments and nudges slide by me. The sorting continued on and the names ran through my brain, not really registering. Until...Patil, Patil, Potter, Harry. Even while I was trying to sink into the bench below me, this name caught my attention. Looking up I saw that it was the weedy kid with the black hair and glasses that was making his way towards the hat. That was Harry Potter? The great Harry Potter, great as in like this hall? Not what I was expecting. I wasn't really expecting him at all though really. But the hall had gone silent. We all waited to see which house would get this prized celebrity. Even the pair on either side of me had stopped remarking about my name and my face to stare. GRYFFINDOR!

As the hall broke into frantic whispers I couldn't help but think `sorry Potter, but at least that's something to take their minds off me`


End file.
